Memories of a Royal Bloodline Queen
by AssassinTaurus19
Summary: A Royal Bloodline Vampire Story! Lots of Bites and Frights!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**_Disclaimer: THIS IS MY OWN STORY, BASED ON MY OWN CHARACTERS, NOT BASED ON ANOTHER STORY SO NO TAKEY!!!!! _**

Memories of a Royal Bloodline Queen

Chapter one: Memories

One can rarely remember or recall memories of a human life but on is burned into my mind for the rest of my eternal life; Excruciating pain and searing heat… A name is also lodged into my memories, well, two in fact… One I think to be my own and the other? A name belonging to the one who turned me. The name I think to be my own is Elizabeth Gracia… I was born on April 30th, 1902, back in Houston, Texas.

April 29th, 1919

Mornings in Houston, Texas often go by quite easily and without stress but today, I felt like something was going to happen, something _BIG_ . I readied myself and started towards my school. On my walk, I saw a male, standing in the shadow of a General Store. I stopped, looking at him and his eyes seemed to be full of evil. His eyes captivated me, I found myself walking across the street to him until- "Elizabeth!" I stopped and turned around, seeing my friend Katherine walking up to me. "Hey Katherine."  
"Let's walk to school together, OK?" I nodded and looked behind me, hoping to see that man but…no one was there…

When I arrived at the school, I took my normal seat at the school, I took my normal seat at the back of the classroom. The man I saw earlier walked into the room with the teachere. "Class," he began, "We have a new student. This is Edmond Winnegardium." Edmond's eyes captured mine and kept my gaze. The teacher looked at me, I barely noticed it. "Seeing as the only seat open is the one next to Ms. Gracia, it is yours now, Mr. Winnegardium." Edmond's eyes never broke from mine as he took his seat next to me. His eyes were dark; a maroon color. "Odd..." I whispered. Edmond smiled a tantalizing smile and grasped my hand. "I would like to introduce myself, officially. My name is Edmond Winnegardium. And you are?" My voice hitched in my throat, the velvetness in his voice caught me off guard. He smiled and I thought I saw something; fangs? "Um... I'm Elizabeth Gracia..."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Elizabeth..." He kissed my hand, I blushed. His nose skimmed my hand; I heard him inhale and sigh. "Delicious... I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells..." _What?_ I thought to myself. "MS. ELIZABETH!" The teacher called my name, catching the way Edmond was acting towards me. I pulled my hand away from him, turning around and blushing deeply. I attempted to pay attention to the teacher but no luck... Through my peripheral vision, I saw Edmond looking at me, his gaze never ceasing. A few times, I caught him leaning towards me, taking deep breaths and sighing, as if he smelt something he liked.

Later that afternoon, I sat outside, eating my packed lunch. The sun hid behind the clouds, which was odd considering that it was almost summer."May I join you?" A deep, sultry voice said. I looked up, catching the eye of Edmond Winnegardium. I just moved over on the bench but Edmond sat by me like I hadn't moved an inch. I looked at him and noticed that he did not have a lunch. "Are you not hungry?" His maroon eyes bore into my chocolate brown eyes. "No... Not for food, at least..."  
"What?" The bell rang, the end of lunch. Edmond walked with me back to class. For the rest of the day, Edmond's gaze never broke from me and I struggled to keep focused on my school work. After the final bell rang, I gathered up my books, standing out of my seat. Edmond stood beside me, I tried to avoid eye contact but once he said, "Ms. Elizabeth?" I looked up, my breath taken away as soon as I saw his dazzling smile. "Y...Yes?"  
"Do you mind if I walk you home?" I was speechless and as a second reflex, I nodded. As we were walking, I noticed that he always stayedin the shadows of the buildings. I asked him why he hid in the shadows, he just smiled at me and said, "Well, I'm not a fan of the sunlight." We arrived at my two story house, Edmond kissed my hand and walked away. I walked inside, set down my school things and was greeted by my mother. "Mom, where's Dad?"  
"I know you wanted your father here for your seventeenth birthday but he got held up in Austin at the company..."  
"Oh..." My father worked in the Automobile Company and he often got held up with sudden projects in Austin. I helped my mother with dinner and with cleaning the dishes. When I finished, I grabbed my school books and walked up to my room, closing the door behind me. I completed my homework, shoved my books on my desk, changed into a navy blue silk spaghetti strapped night gown and crashed on my bed.

A few hours later, I felt a cold hand on my face, waking me up. I opened my eyes, coming face to face with the mysterious Edmond Winnegardium. His eyes were different than the last time I saw him just a few hours ago; they were a blood-shot red. "Edmond..." I whispered. "What...How did you get in here?" He smiled; I thought I saw fangs... "I have my ways..."  
"Why are you here?" I wrapped in my blanket as tight as I could for fear of him catching me in my nightgown. "Your scent calls out to me..." _My scent? _I could not understand what he was talking about. "I know you are confused, Elizabeth, but I hope this will make it clear..." Before I could comprehend what he said, he kissed me... His kiss trailed to my neck, my heart raced but soon I felt him bite into my neck, his fangs penetrating my skin. The searing heat followed... My body thrusted and twisted, the pain was excruciating! I felt like I was burning from the inside out, like someone was torturing me by burning me piece by piece! More penetrations on my shoulders and chest followed by more burning occured. I screamed but Edmond covered my mouth with his cold hand. **"Let the venom control you,"** He began. I shut my eyes closed to help ease the pain but it did nothing. I felt my body continue to protest against this searing, burning, foreign pain. **"You will forget all that had happened, all friends made, all family known, even your name... Give into the darkness... Let your inner Vampire take control... _You_ _are_ my Queen... My Royal Bloodline Queen... Together we shall rule the Vampire world.." **My body twisted and turned, the heat getting hotter. I forced myself to look at the clock, it was well after midnight; my seventeenth birthday... I hadn't noticed it before but I felt no blanket on my skin, I barely saw it on the floor... I felt myself falling deeper into the dark...with no shread of hope to guide me... Edmond's voice, the last thing I heard, **_dark_** and **_brooding_**...

**_Chapter is complete!!!! This is a new story that I am working on and putting on in hopes that other people will like it!! I would so love it if you readers could comment on it!!! Let's see if you readers can figure out what Edmond Winnegardium is!!! :D_**

**_~AssassinTaurus14~ *Amateur Fictional Writer*_**


	2. Chapter 2: A new name A new life

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY STORY!!! NO TAKING OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF A FICTIONAL WRITER!!!**_

_**Chapter Two: A new name... A new life...**_

The darkness swelled around me, the heat was the only thing on my mind... It ate at me, engulfing me... and I had no control of it... I tried to hold on, to find the light to illuminate this searing, painful, frightening darkness but I found nothing... Screams echoed in my mind, throbbing against my skull... I identified one as my mother's. The voices were dull and muddied but one stood out among the rest... I heard my mother ask, it was difficult to hear, "What happened?!? What's wrong with my child?!?" The clear bell tone voice answered her. "It seems apparent that it was an animal attack…" By that time, my body became impossibly and deathly still… The heat throbbed in my veins; my heart no longer beat in my chest… I barely heard my mother crying, the bell tone voice whispered in my ear, "Do not worry, my child… You will be taken care of… You are not dead… There is a new life in store for you…" I felt a caressing hand on my face, it was not normal temperature like my mother's or friend's nor was it icy cold like Edmond's caress but… it was warm… Like it was the same temperature as mine was… The voices dimmed as I fell under…

The face of a man, malicious and evil, flashed in my mind; his eyes were blood-shot red, fangs protruding from his mouth… His face seemed familiar to me but… It also seemed like a stranger… I knew neither his name nor my own… Who was I? My mind went blank… All memories erased… I knew not myself… How old was I? Where was I born? Did I have parents? I was a stranger, even to myself… I thought that the burning would go on forever but it seemed to disappear from my fingertips, then my arms, my legs and settled in my torso… I heard a bell tone voice, clear as day say, "What kind of potential does she have?" That voice was unfamiliar to me… Another male voice replied to the unfamiliar voice, belonging to a man. "I'm not sure… But already, the venom has done wonders to her, physically…" A pause… Then the unfamiliar voice whispered, "Beautiful…" The face of the evil man flashed in my mind, causing my eyes to snap open. I saw dust specks floating, a see-through canopy above me and a small lamp illuminating the room. I moved my hands, feeling cotton. I looked down, noticing I was on a bed. My hand moved to my stomach, encountering silk. Slowly sitting up, I heard a voice say, "She's awake…" I thought about flipping to the other side of the bed, opposite of them, my body sprang one sixteenth of a second after I thought about it, landing on the side of the bed, furthest away from the two men. The man with the side-swept black hair, who seemed to be the oldest, started towards me. I heard growling and learned it was coming from me. My chest vibrated from the growling, the man stopped. "Elizabeth, please calm down…"  
"Elizabeth? Who is this Elizabeth?!?" I observed the room; it was strange and totally unfamiliar to me. "Where am I? What am I doing here?!?"

"Elizabeth, please-"

"Who is this Elizabeth?!?!" Something in my mind shook and I wanted the man talking to fly to the wall! As I thought only one thought about it, the man flew to the wall, impacting hard on it. My eyes blinked, I took a step back. The other man, who looked to be my age, started to advance towards me. I cowered into the corner, sinking to the ground. The younger man had auburn hair, the same shade as mine, beautiful jade eyes, alabaster-white skin, his whole body looked like it was carved by master artists, angels even. He approached me, outreaching a hand to me. "No one will hurt you…" His voice was silky and smooth, deep and musical… I cautiously grasped his hand; it was warm to me… He smiled; I saw not fangs but just regular canines… He helped me up; the older man had recuperated from being thrown against the wall. "Who are you?" I asked, looking at the younger one holding my hand. "My name is Eric Carintha… The man you threw is my father, well, not biological but adopted father, Cameron Carintha." Cameron Carintha advanced towards the man named Eric and I. "Do you not remember your name?" The name was not the only thing I didn't remember; I had no memory of my own life! I shook my head, trying to back up but Eric wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me next to him. Cameron smiled at me, "We shall create a new name for your new life then…" He thought for a second, Eric looked down at me. "How about Samantha? Except to make it special, it will be spelled with a 'C'…" Well, any name was better than no name so I nodded. We started to walk out of the room when I caught a reflection in the full length mirror. I stopped, gawking at what I saw. The woman in the mirror was dressed in a navy blue silk spaghetti strapped knee length nightgown, her auburn locks cascading in waves down her back, to her waist, her toned figure only complemented her features… Her face was heart-shaped, freckles dotting her cheeks, earrings piercing both of her ears, one on each ear and finally, her eyes… They were the most frightening… They were a crimson color… "I… Is that me?" I looked at the reflection; she was beautiful in every sense… Eric looked at the reflection in the mirror. "Yes, Camantha… That is you now…" I could not take my eyes off of my own reflection. "Are my eyes always going to be this color?"

"No. We will train you to the way of a different vampire… Vegetarian vampires, if you will…"

"Vegetarian?"

"Yes. We hunt animals instead of humans to fulfill our thirsts; more herbivores than carnivores, resulting in our eye color…" I looked into his eyes; they were a beautiful jade color, which complemented his perfectly angular face. As I looked into his eyes, I became captivated… Drawn in… "Camantha? Are you alright?" I smiled, waiting for a blush but felt nothing. I was puzzled. "Human characteristics such as blushing and crying tears are sort of burned away by the venom during our transformations…" Eric said with a smile on his face. I heard a faint voice in my mind, it sounded like a ghostly whisper… _Let the venom control you… _"Cam? What's wrong?"  
"N… Nothing…" _I cannot have him thinking ill of me… I can't tell him that I hear voices I haven't heard before…_ Eric chuckled. "I'll never think ill of you…"

"Are you a-"

"Mind reader? Yes…" Eric led me downstairs, I saw new faces…

**_ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!! GOT INTERNET AT MY HOUSE SO I CAN PUT MORE CHAPTERS UP QUICKER!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU READERS LIKE!! FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!!!_**

**_~AssassinTaurus17~ *Amateur Fictional Writer*_**


	3. Chapter 3: A new family…A VAMPIRE family

_**Chapter Three: A new family… A VAMPIRE family…**_

When Eric and I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a new face. The man named Cameron wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. "Camantha, this is my wife, Erin." An introduction… To make me feel welcome, this I knew for the woman smiled at me. The eyes of both Cameron and Erin were the same as Eric's; a beautiful jade and all skin tones -including mine- were all an alabaster white color. "What are you?" I asked. I knew something wasn't right about them and me for that matter… Cameron just smiled at me. "My dear daughter-"

"**Daughter?!" **_What is going on?!?_ "Camantha, Erin and I have adopted you, as our daughter, to take care of you."

"I can do just _**FINE**_ on my own!" Confusion and rage began building up in me; the ghastly voice appeared in my mind.

_Give into the darkness… _

Cameron's smile disappeared, Eric turned towards me to reassure me. "Camantha, please try to-"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" I snapped at him, a growl tore through my chest. I felt something controlling me… The voice appeared in my mind.

_Come to me, my Queen… Destroy those bothersome pests…_

"Shut up! Get out of my head!!" I grasped both sides of my head, back tracking towards the wall. "Maybe she's a telekinetic vampire…" Erin said, I didn't bother to look up. _A vampire? Is that what I am?_

_Come to me, Elizabeth Gracia… _"Stop it! **STOP IT!**" I clenched my eyes shut, trying to make the voice go away. "Camantha, what's wrong?!?" I heard Cameron say, the control on me got stronger. I soon felt sharp, long canines on my tongue; fangs?  
_Elizabeth… Get rid of those sorry excuses of vampires…_

"Who is Elizabeth!?" I yelled, my soprano voice rang throughout the house. I had not become accustomed to how my voice sounded, it startled me a bit. The growling in my chest did not stop; I looked up, a dark unknown power controlling me. I saw Eric, Cameron and Erin looking at me, concerned looks on their faces. "Camantha?" Eric said, worry on his face.

I raised my right hand in front of me, I focused my mind and slowly raised my hand up, and Eric started levitating. I stopped when he was a good four feet off the ground, I pulled my arm to the level of my left shoulder and quickly threw my arm back, forcing Eric to fly and collide with Cameron and Erin, all three fell to the floor. I walked past them, towards the door. "I don't need you…" I said before walking out of the house.

_Well done, my Queen… Now… Come to me…_

I obeyed the voice, running and navigating the array of trees at a breakneck speed. It was pitch dark; rain started pouring down, hard, yet… I could see perfectly… I soon saw a man… His alabaster white skin glowed in the darkness; I stopped only a few feet away from him. The rain started drenching my auburn locks and nightgown… The man seemed familiar… His jet black hair, long and wild, was soaked, his black ensemble, which consisted of a jacket, pair of pants, a shirt and a pair of Italian boots, soon showed wet spots. The wind picked up, his foot length black jacket played behind him. "My dear Elizabeth…" Fangs showed when he smiled. "I know not who this Elizabeth is… Nor do I know who you are…"

"My dear… I…am Edmond Winnegardium… The one who turned you…" He seemed so familiar… He continued as I tried to piece together just where I saw him. "I would have been there for you when you awoke…but your mother screwed up that part of my agenda… But look how you have blossomed…" I saw his eyes scroll up and down my body, examining what the venom did to me. "I didn't think you could have looked more beautiful than you did before your transformation but now…you look like a Goddess…"

"I thank you for that complement… Where am I?"

"The Olympic Peninsula…" He took a few long strides, closing up the space between up. Edmond put a hand to my face, stroking my cheek. "Do you know what you are?"  
"A vampire?" He chuckled. What he was amused at, I had not one clue. "You and I are so much more than _common_ vampires. We are the sole members of the Royal Bloodline…"

"Royal Bloodline?"

"Yes… Unlike _common vampires_, we can change to adapt to what we or our bodies want… A prime example is bearing a child. _Common_ vampire must _stay_ the way that they are, frozen however they were when they were turned. Another thing that is to be rumored is, in a way, super fertility… The vampire world only knows me to be the last Royal Bloodline vampire…" He took my hands into his. "Tomorrow, we shall make it known to the Elite Vampires of your existence, my Queen…" He kissed my hands, rain soaked my nightgown, and the rain started picking up. "Let us go home and get you out of those dripping wet clothes, Elizabeth…" He whispered, I still heard it, a smile playing on his face. Something in me trusted this man…longed for him….needed his guidance…

Edmond picked me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style to a black Mitsubishi Gallant, parked next to the highway. He opened the door, laying me down on the leather seats. "Do not worry, my Queen… We shall be home soon…" He shut the door, climbed into the driver's seat and brought the car to life.

I did not feel cold but I curled up on the seats, wrapping my arms around my legs. "By the way, Happy Birthday…" I saw Edmond looking at me through the rearview mirror, his maroon eyes, comforting and lustful, boring into my crimson eyes.

_Beautiful… Absolutely gorgeous… It's as if I have Aphrodite herself, vampire incarnate, in my car… _

I heard his thoughts in my mind, I chuckled to myself. _This has defiantly been a different birthday…_ We sped down the road, where we were, I did not know nor did I care… I was a vampire and a feast for the male eye from what I gathered from both Eric's and Edmond's thoughts… I saw the street lights, through the heavily tinted windows, quickly pass by, I heard many voices in my mind, male and female both as we zoomed through the streets.

The car stopped at a gate, beyond the gate? A beautiful colonial style manor. I sat up, the house was beautiful. Edmond parked the car, got out and walked around to where I was. He opened the door, picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. Once inside, he took me upstairs and to a room. I saw a large bed, a gilded mirror, a large bathroom and a few dressers and a door to a closet. He set me down on the bed and rummaged through a closet, pulling out a nightgown identical to mine but it was a blood red color. He handed it to me and started to walk out. I put aside the gown and jumped towards him, tackling him to the floor. I flipped him over, a devilish smile playing on both of our faces. I felt a burning in my throat as I saw his bare neck. "My, my… You are full of surprises, aren't-" I bit into his neck, my venom pumping into him. I heard a rip and felt wind on my back. I sprang up, hissed and retreated to the dark. I saw my nightgown shredded on the floor, I pulled the red nightgown on, a surprised look on Edmond's face; I hissed again.


	4. Chapter 4: A Newborn Queen

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY STORY!!! DO NOT TAKE!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

_**Chapter Four: A newborn Queen…**_

I barred my fangs, hissing at the vampire in front of me, a growl ripping through my chest. Darkness shrouded around me, Edmond stood up, extending a hand out to me. "What kind of woman do you think I am?!?" I snarled at him, he took a step towards me. "Elizabeth, please…" His maroon eyes seemed to glow in the small lit room. "I barely know you…" I backed up to the wall; my back hit the smooth wall. "Trust me… I will not hurt you…"  
"Strong words coming from the man who ended my life!" The growl grew louder, I felt venom pooling in my mouth. "I did not end your life… I created a new life… A Royal life…" His eyes captivated me, I found myself walking towards him… I felt the strange feeling of Déjà vu. "I realize I was a bit too forward a minute ago… I apologize…" His voice was soft as velvet… Musical… Attractive… The growl quieted to a soft purr, vibrating slightly in my chest. He took my hands into his, his eyes connecting with mine. Some trigger in my mind clicked, causing me to think… _Why do I want him so? Is it because he is my creator? _He leaned to kiss me but I turned my face, causing him to kiss my cheek. "I just…want to rest…" I gently pulled my hands from his grip, he nodded and walked out. I lay down on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets, drifting into the darkness.

The next morning, as my maids were taking my measurements for my wardrobe, I regained some sense. I remembered that Eric could read minds; I hoped he could hear mine… I wanted to be with Eric, Cameron and Erin…to apologize… I knew what Eric thought of me… I felt a feeling of needing to be with him…

_Eric… I hope you can hear me… I need you… I need to be with you… I did not mean what I said about not needing you… Just… Please… _I sighed, looking down.

_You are lucky that Cameron is an Elite Vampire… Prince, or should I say, King Edmond Winnegardium has invited him over… I shall sneak into the house and- _I heard Eric's 'voice' start to say, I interrupted him. _Eric?_

_Where are you?_

_Calm down, Camantha… We are at the gate. We shall rescue you…_

_I don't need rescuing… I want to be with my family…_

_Look for me outside…_

My maids pulled out a blood red strapless floor length dress and set it on the bed. Edmond charged into the room, ordering the maids out. They shut the door, Edmond walked up to me, an angry look on his face, his maroon eyes looked to have a raging fire in them. He slapped me with the back of his hand; my hair flew to the side of my face, covering it. "You belong to me…" He seethed through his teeth; I saw his fangs grow in front of my very eyes through the dark curtain that was my hair. "I belong to no one…" I growled, a growl started to erupt through my chest. "Who did you send for?!"

"I have no idea what you are-" He slapped me again. "Don't lie to me!! We found Eric Carintha sneaking around outside, looking for you!"

"I do not belong-" He slapped me to the ground. "I created you! _**You belong to me!!!" **_I looked up at him, rage started building up in me. _**"I-belong-to-no-one!" **_He grasped my throat, picking me up from the ground. "You will get dressed and head downstairs, acting like nothing happened, understand?"

"And if I _don't?" _A couple of guards came through the door, Eric struggling in their arms. "Eric!" Edmond tightened his grip around my throat. "Or else your dear Eric's life will end… We know of ways to kill vampires…" An evil smile spread on his face. I closed my eyes as I focused my mind, I made Eric's captors fly back and I grasped Edmond's wrists with both of my hands. "**Let-me-go!**" I unleashed a blast of telekinetic energy, making him fly out of the room. Eric shut and locked the door. I fell to the ground. "I defiantly owe you one…" Eric said before he turned around. I bolted up and ran into his arms. "Eric!" I felt myself crying but what I was crying was heavier than just normal tears. "It's alright, Camantha… I've got you…"

"I wanna go home…" He wrapped his arms around me, I felt him carrying me and I heard the window open. I shut my eyes, resting against his chest. I soon heard Cameron's voice but I did not pick my head up from out of Eric's chest. "Why do you have the Royal Bloodline Queen?"

"Cameron, our Queen is your 'daughter'…"

"Camantha?"

"Yes… She wants to go home…" I felt Cameron pet my head.

"It's alright… You will be cared for… Taken care of… You don't have to be scared anymore…" I felt myself fall silently into unconsciousness…

When I awoke, I was in the room I was in when I first opened my eyes to this new life but I was not alone… I saw Eric, my auburn haired savior… He sat in the sofa across the room, directly in front of the bed. I saw him reading, what book, I had no idea. I sleepily sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Eric?" He looked up at me, a smile spread on his face, he closed the book. "You were asleep, Camantha?"

"Mmhm…"

"That's odd… I guess you _must_ be our Queen… Only members of the Royal Bloodline are able to sleep…" He stood up, walked over and sat on the bed, right next to me. He put a hand on my leg, covered by a silk blanket. "A savior, am I?"

"Oop…" Totally forgot about the mind reading… He chuckled.

_I'm really glad we got her back… she's not just my Queen… I really like her… _He looked up at me.

_I wonder if she likes me too… _I whispered in a barely audible voice, sweet and silky. "I do… From the moment I first saw you…"

"How do you-"

"I kinda heard your thoughts…"

"So you can read minds also?" I nodded, a small smile spread on my face. "So you know that-"

"You like me? Yeah… I suppose you know how I feel about you, huh?" I looked down at the covers, running my hand over the silk. Eric grasped my hands; I looked up, into his breathtaking jade eyes, speechless. "I want to protect you from people like Edmond… To make sure that you're safe at all times… I need to be with you… My question to you, my Queen, is if you want for me to…" I squirmed out of the blanket and sat in his lap. "I cannot wish for anything more… There is nothing I want more, right now, than to be with you, Eric… To have a place in my new life…"  
"Your wish is my command, my Queen…" He wrapped his arms, with great care, around me, cradling me in his chest. I stroked his arm; it was smooth under my finger tips.

_You cannot escape me, Elizabeth… I am your creator… You cannot hide from me. There is no where you can run nor a place you can hide that will prevent me from finding you…_

"So…are you saying that we're 'official'?"  
"You could say that…" Edmond's voice haunted my mind… I was scared… "Eric?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you promise to protect me always?" He looked down at me.

_I will have you, Elizabeth… _

"Will you watch out for me as long as I am a part of this family?"  
"Of course…" He held me close, gently rocking me back and forth in his arms.

**_I AM ON A ROLL!!! I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO POST MORE STORIES THIS PAST WEEKEND DUE TO MY GETTING INTERNET ON MY COMPUTER!!! REVIEW PLZ!!!_**

**_~AssassinTaurus14~ *Amateur Ficitional Writer*_**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampiric Addictions

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY STORY!!! DO NOT TAKE!!! YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE THE WRATH OF A WRITER IF YOU DO!!!**_

_**Chapter Five: Vampiric Addictions**_

As Eric cradled me, I heard his thoughts…

_I will protect her with my life… As long as she is a part of this family, I will protect and serve her… _He paused for a second. _Camantha, I know you can hear me…_ His thoughts stopped as he repositioned me in his arms. "And everything I say and or think about you is true... I _will _protect you and serve you in _any _way that I can..." He looked down at me, his jade eyes captivated me. I felt a burning in my throat as he stroked my face. I bit into his arm but only to taste more venom. I spat out the additional venom in my mouth, staining the carpet. "I have no blood in my system… Unlike you…" He swept my hair back from my neck, swiftly biting me. I gasped as a portion of the blood I had left in my body was being withdrawn by Eric Carintha. _Just as lovely as it smelled…_ His voice whispered in my mind. He wrapped his arms around my back, I grasped his arms, digging my nails into them. I felt fangs on my tongue, blood thirst approaching. I did not need to breathe but my breaths came up short, one small push from being a pant. I felt cool venom spreading through my veins and it felt… spectacular. I never wanted him to stop… He bit deeper into my neck, taking more blood out of me.

_You don't want me to stop? Your wish is my command… _His thoughts were sweet to me…

Decades passed and it was soon the year 2000. Over the years, there were several additions to our family including Alicia- a future seer, Rebecca- an arrogant beauty, Eden- a protective brother, and Jaden- A vampire who could detect and change the mood and emotion of anything he wanted. Out of all of my 'siblings', Alicia was my favorite but, out of fear, I made no attempt to get to know them. I knew what I wanted to know through their thoughts. Alicia was petite, she had shoulder-length jet black hair, she was about an even five foot. Rebecca seemed to be quite stuck up… She had bleach blonde hair that cascaded down her back; I didn't like her that much… Eden was very bulky and tall; talk about intimidating! But he was a perfect match for Rebecca because he was everything that she wasn't; funny, kind and social. He looked very much like a bully but… He was quite brotherly… He was there if I had a problem, he made innuendos about Eric and I if we weren't exactly quiet in our "nightly activities", even though I erased his memories of it right after he said it. Alicia and Erin were the ones who tried to get me to open up to them. Besides Eric, I never even talked to the rest of my family! I either used my thoughts to communicate through Eric or just stayed quiet. When all of us were in the living room one afternoon, Alicia and Erin sat by Eric and I on the large couch. Alicia held up two dresses, one red and the other, a deep dark purple, both were beautiful. "Which one do you like, Camantha?" Alicia asked, looking at me. I raised up my hand slightly but Erin pushed it back down. "Tell us, dear..." Erin was so motherly, so loving... I looked over at Eric and I saw my brother, Jaden, sitting in one of the chairs, chuckling. His dirty blond hair was sideswept to the left side of his face, I saw him looking at Alicia, a caring look in his eyes. Rebecca walked in, a scowl on her face. "Why don't you just give up? You two have been trying too hard to get her to talk. We don't even know if she has the ability to talk!" She flipped her bleach blond hair; my eyes narrowed. I stood up, my eyes turning a burning yellow as a pair of scissors started hovering. Rebecca scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. "You can't cut me with just scissors." A smirk played on my face. The scissors started moving to Rebecca, opening when they approached her hair, near her scalp. "But I can _cut _your _precious _hair..." Alicia and Erin both had surprised looks on their faces. "She _can _talk..." Rebecca had a surprised look on her face also.

_And what a sweet voice she has... _I heard Eric think, I took a side glance at him and turned around, walking upstairs to my room. When I got to my room, I pulled down my Japanese language book. Over the years, I had learned and became fluent in Spanish, French, Portuguese and Italian. As I sat down at my table and set down my language book, I heard Eric's thoughts. "I know it's you, Eric..."  
"You always do... Why won't you make an attempt to get to know the family more?" His footsteps became muffled by the carpet in my room. "Because I know all I need to know about them through their thoughts..."  
"But they all want to get to know you better..." I looked back at him, my eyebrow raised. "Rebecca doesn't seem to like me much..."  
"Just ignore her, I do and it seems to have worked this long..." Since Eric was in my room, I figured that I wasn't going to get an better at my Japanese so I stood up, walking over to my bookshelf, one of three. I reached up to put the book back on top, I felt Eric wrap his arms around my stomach, his chest against my back. "What's the harm in getting to know them?" He whispered in my ear. "Fear, I guess..."

"They won't hurt you..."

"I know but... I'm not sure..."

"Not one of us wishes to hurt you..."  
"I'm sure that Rebecca would like to hurt me..." He chuckled it vibrated from his chest. "Besides her... I've kept you safe for over eighty years... Don't you trust me?"

"I do but..."

"Believe me... They want to know you..." I felt his nose at the base of my throat, inhaling the blood scent that the carnivore blood, just drank, provided. "I miss your old scent... Much sweeter than carnivorous animal's blood... But both are insanely appetizing..." He smirked against my neck, slowly biting it. I immediatly felt his venom entering my system, the carnivore blood being taken out of my system. I felt him grasp my arns, turning me around, pushing me against the bookcase. His teeth penetrated my neck again. I felt my fangs on my tongue.

_What was the point of me feeding if the blood is just being taken out? _I thought, Eric chuckled.

_I'm sorry but... You're just so irresistable... _I heard his thoughts, I also heard books hit the floor as he pushed my into the bookcase again. "Well, can you exercise restraint?" _Never... _I felt him smirk against my throat.

**_STILL ON A ROLL!!! COMMENT AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!_**

**_~AssassinTaurus14~ *Amateur Ficional Writer*_**


	6. Chapter Update!

**_Chapter Up-Date_**

**_Due to my story not being a RolePlay or Fanfiction, I have decided to stop posting chapters of "Memories of a Royal Bloodline Queen" on ._**

**_BUT I AM STARTING MY OWN WEBSITE FOR THIS STORY IF YOU READERS WOULD RATHER READ IT THERE!!! The website has pictures of cars that are in the story, music that suits the story and other things. Mind you, I will be updating it, as I did with it on FanFiction. Feel free to leave comments and e-mail me at or just on the website. _**

**_Website: ._**

**_Thanks!!!! :D -AssassinTaurus14_**


End file.
